


I have a tiny berry farm and your Pokemon raids it.

by SanaVenus



Series: Pokemon Prompts [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has a tiny berry farm and Noiz's pokemon raids it. You better be good at farming cause you’re not leaving until this farm is fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a tiny berry farm and your Pokemon raids it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a long bunch of prompts from Tumblr.   
> all Pokemon related, with Dmmd Characters.   
> Mink and Noiz's pokemon teams are;  
> Mink; Floette, Absol, Ralts, Deerling, Skido, Tyranitar,   
> Noiz; 3x Buneary, 3x Bunalby

Thankfully it was Absol who stumbled upon the intruders. If the Farm’s true guardian had found them, they wouldn’t have stuck around no matter how much persuasion was used. The owner of the triplet of buneary, Noiz, finally showed up to find out what had happened to his beloved pokemon. 

Noiz was met with quite a fright as he saw a hulking figure sat watching and waiting for him. His pokemon, now finished destroying most of the berry trees in the area, were sat playing on the Absol which stood trying to get them off. 

The observer stepped over to the intruder. “You’d better be good with those hands, because you’re not leaving until you fix this mess.” The male said sternly. 

“How do you plan to keep me here? You can’t just trap me,” The blonde smirked at the taller male. From behind the brunette was a terrible roar, it rose from somewhere behind the house and the ground trembled as it walked. 

“Maybe not, but my Tyranitar isn’t so picky about what it has for dinner.” The male answered harshly. Noiz was beginning to realise the situation he was in and silently cursed his misfortune. If only he’d stopped off in the last town and fed everyone. They were nearly back to their secret base, but no, the little terrors decided they needed food now. 

“Your decision?” The male asked.

“Do we have a choice; I bet they didn’t even make this mess.” The blonde snapped.

For a good while the blonde worked alone in the fields trying to replant the trees. He noticed what he assumed were stray pokemon loitering in the fields, occasionally lending him a hand. 

The older brunette emerged from the house, and the blonde expecting him to be here to yell at him. However he held out some juice with what was almost a warm smile. “You’ve been making good progress; this is for your troubles.” He explained. 

Noiz gratefully took it and guzzled it making the brunette chuckle. He thought he sounded almost kind. 

“I didn’t have any option, you made that clear.” The blonde mumbled. 

“I didn’t either. I can’t work the fields that well anymore.” The brunette replied. 

“Because you’re old?” the male quickly commented regretting it slightly, he watched the male’s brows furrow. 

“Because my hands aren’t good for the task anymore. I can’t raise the trees with the care I used to. Normally the pokemon tend the fields but your pokemon left it in such a state even they’d struggle with it. There used to be others who tended it however…” The male drew off. 

“Wait what? Those are your pokemon?” Noiz asked waving in the direction of a Deerling trying to tend to one of the replanted trees. 

“Yes, why else would they be here?” The male replied smirking slightly, it was always a joy to see someone’s reaction to his pokemon. 

The pair went silent again and Noiz returned his attention to his drink. He handed up the glass again getting back to work. 

“Thanks for the juice.” Noiz mumbled. 

“You’re lucky I had any berries to make it after the mess, they’ll be dinner when you’re done.” The male replied heading back into the house. 

It took Noiz most of the day to finish off replanting the trees, the pokemon assisted with the care afterwards. He looked up to the house; Absol was resting there, but still keeping a wary eye on the blonde. 

When he was finished he brushed himself down and noticed a sign he’d over looked, “Mink Berry Farm” he recalled seeing Mink’s name slapped on many products in the previous town, not just juice or berry products but he recalled fancy accessories and the like. 

Deciding it was someone else, he headed to the house to explain that he was finished, Mink, or at least he assumed that was his name, met him at the door. 

“Ah good timing,” Mink said with a gentle smile. He allowed the blonde to enter the house and Noiz couldn’t contain his gasp as he saw the handmade looking accessories and trinkets on the table. 

“I thought your hands sucked?” Noiz asked. Mink glanced over to a picture that Noiz only just noticed. 

“I couldn’t do both, so I decided it was best to stick to this. Normally there wouldn’t be an issue.” Mink explained. 

Noiz looked over at the table of trinkets, being from a well-off family he never saw the value in items, but these handmade items were on a whole new level. “I agree, it would suck if you couldn’t make these anymore.” Noiz replied, “Ah I bought one of your things in the last town for Usagi. She seems extremely fond of them too.”

Noiz turned to look at Mink in time to see a warm smile. “I’m glad.” 

Noiz pondered whether or not he should go back to the previous town and buy everything; he wondered if that’d help Mink get a full time worker for his farm. 

“I’ll continue making them, as long as they continue to make people happy. That was always the purpose of them,” Mink explained. “Dinner will be ready soon, if you’d like to wait in the dining room,” Noiz nodded and headed out. 

He stumbled on more photos, mostly of people who looked like Mink, many of them wore what he assumed where accessories made by Minks hand. 

When Mink was finally done the pair began to eat the meal Mink cooked for them, Noiz came to the conclusion that Mink was pretty amazing with his hands, because this was probably the best meal he’d ever had. 

When the meal was over, Mink walked Noiz to the door and presented him with some food for his pokemon. “Try to curb their appetite next time you come past this way.” 

“Of course, they’re not usually this bad.”


End file.
